


If We're Gonna Die, Bury Us Alive

by adrikins319



Series: Feeling The Moment [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrikins319/pseuds/adrikins319
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after Isaac's first full moon, things seem to go down hill quickly but at least Lydia is by Isaac's side. Takes place around Shape Shifted (2.02)</p>
            </blockquote>





	If We're Gonna Die, Bury Us Alive

Learning about what an anchor is to werewolves was surreal because Lydia couldn’t believe that Isaac would be able to hold her in such high regards after the way she used to behave. Lydia knows that one day she’ll be able to forgive herself for the person she used to be, but it’s hard to remember her past persona and not feel ashamed. She told Isaac as much when they spent the rest of the full moon in her room talking. Allison and Stiles decided to give her and Isaac some privacy and leave; they decide to go to Derek’s lair even though they were cautioned against it. Stiles claims that Isaac was the only wolf that really posed a risk because Scott and Jackson were already in control of their wolves. 

Isaac’s personality is the same as it was before The Bite. The only difference Lydia notices is an increase in confidence. She doesn’t mind though because she finds Isaac’s confidence in himself sexy. Isaac tells her that Derek is closed off and stiff but he seems to have his heart in the right place. She learns that Jackson and Danny are officially together but Isaac stays away from Jackson because their relationship will always be tainted by the animosity they had while they were humans. Isaac says that Scott has become a good friend to him but he really misses Erica and Boyd. 

Lydia tells Isaac about Erica and Boyd’s relationship flourishing while also explaining her revamped friendships with Stiles and Allison.   
They don’t end up going to sleep until 3 in the morning. Waking up with Isaac was bittersweet, sleep ruffled hair and tired eyes were adorable on Isaac but the pounding on her front door was irritating. 

“Who would be visiting you at 9:30 in the morning?” Isaac asked in a groggy voice as he stretched his long limbs like a cat. 

Lydia and Isaac held hands as they walked to her front door. She and Isaac exchanged shocked looks when the open door revealed Stiles and his father. 

“Hey guys. Uh, my dad was looking for Isaac at Scott’s house but I told him that you guys had a… sleepover. Mrs. McCall is kinda pissed by the way.” Stiles says and sheepishly looks away. “She thought you and Scott were staying at my house and, yeah, finding out you guys were really sleeping over your girlfriends houses was did not make her happy.”  
Lydia feels a bit overwhelmed by all that information Stiles is spewing and is still confused about the Stilinski’s presence but she is grateful Stiles gave them a cover story for the full moon. “What’s going on? Why were you looking for Isaac?”

The Sheriff reminds Lydia of Stiles when fidgets a bit before schooling his face into a calm yet determined expression. “There was an incident at the station last night. I’m sorry, Isaac, but your father is dead.”

Isaac’s hold on Lydia’s hand tightens. His face is a bit paler than normal and he seems confused by the information. Lydia invites the Stilinski’s into her house so they can talk in private. 

There is a beat of silence before Isaac finally speaks in a quiet voice, “What happened?” 

Sheriff Stilinski looks sad but nods his head. “Last night a boy came into the station while your father and his lawyer were there reasons concerning your case. It seems the boy had a grudge against your father, he held your father and his lawyer at gun point. The boy’s name was Matt Daehler and he accused Mr. Lahey of covering up a traumatic drowning that happened years ago, when he was 10 years old.”

Isaac looks taken aback as soon as he hears the kid’s name. “Matt did this? He killed my dad?”

Lydia presses a little closer to Isaac, letting him know he has her comfort. Sheriff Stilinski clears his throat and looks worn out. “Yes. How did you know Matt Daehler? Were you friends?”

Isaac shakes his head and gives a bitter laugh. “We were when we were younger but he stopped talking to me 6 years ago. Guess I know why now. What’s going to happen to Matt now?”

Stiles fidgets and looks away but the Sheriff sighs. “Matt Daehler killed himself after shooting your father, his lawyer and the deputy at the front desk of the Station.”

Lydia gasps and Isaac squeezes her hand. Lydia wishes she could protect Isaac from bad things but she knows that he is strong. Isaac has seen and survived much more than she can ever imagine. All she wants is good things for him. 

“What will happen now?” Isaac whispers. 

Sheriff Stilinski claps a hand on Isaac’s shoulder. “Now, you go home to Melissa and get grounded for lying and spending the night with your girlfriend. Lydia will see you at school. The case against your father will be dropped since he has passed away but Melissa will continue to foster you.”  
Isaac nods. “Alright, I’m just gonna go grab my jacket from upstairs.”

Lydia blushes and lets go of his hand. Isaac disappears upstairs to grab his jacket and Lydia sits in silence with Stiles and his father. “Will you be taking him home?”

Stiles shakes his head. “I have to go home in my jeep.”

Sheriff Stilinski raises an eye brow. “Because he is grounded for covering for his lying friends. I will be taking Isaac home. I think Scott will already be there.”

Isaac comes into the room and looks a little guilty. “Is she really that mad?”

Sheriff Stilinski grins. “Oh yeah, kid. I’m willing to bet that she’s waiting for you and Scott to both be home before she tears into you two for being sneaky.”

Isaac looks sick. Lydia tries not to laugh as she guides the Sheriff and the boys to the front door. Stiles and Sheriff Stilinski walk out the door but Isaac hangs back for a moment. 

He pecks her on the lips. “I’ll talk to you later.”

Lydia smiles brightly. “Later.”

**Author's Note:**

> I decided not to include the Kanima storyline or Lydia being a banshee since I had Peter attack Isaac instead of her. In this story Lydia will just be human. Titles taken from the song "Dark Doo Wop" by MSMR.


End file.
